More Than A Dinner Guest
by St. Minority
Summary: Anthony was sincerely grateful that Todd would not remember a thing. Rape/dub con, alcohol, m/m.


A/N: The idea for this came when I was lying awake in the dorm at like 2 in the morning. It's not supposed to be anything special. XD I just wanted to experiment with a drunk!Sweeney.

**Title:** More Than A Dinner Guest  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Characters/Pairings:** Anthony/Sweeney  
**Warnings:** m/m, rape/dub con, alcohol  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own ST, the musical, any of that. I make no profit.  
**Summary:** Anthony was sincerely grateful that Todd would not remember a thing.

* * *

The man had been drinking alcohol the entire evening, so it was no surprise to Anthony when Mr. Todd finally passed out completely.

The boy had found a nice couple that had opened their home to him, providing him lodgings until he was to take off in the coming weeks. They even allowed him to invite a guest to dinner one night when he asked for their approval; now, he regretted asking at all as he slung the barber's left arm across his shoulders and placed his own around the man's slim waist to carry him up the stairs. Todd would sleep in his bed tonight because he knew he would never be able to haul the temperamental male several blocks in the cold to return him to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop.

Sweeney had been practically silent ever since he had stepped foot through the door when Anthony brought him to the house. His scowl had seemed to be permanently painted onto his face; whenever he stole glances at the young husband and wife and their friends, his dark eyes were fraught with contempt. At one point, Anthony swore that the barber's expression had faltered to one of grief. Even if it had, it certainly did not last but a second.

Todd had downed glass after glass of liquor, and it caught up with him and knocked him out after he, Anthony, the couple and a few of their acquaintances retired to the parlor for a bit of chit-chat. The lad was utterly embarrassed by the barber's behavior. The instant Todd crashed to the floor, he hurriedly said, "I'll put him to bed."

The man was incredibly heavy as he dragged him up the stairs by his side. He entered the room he had been permitted to reside in, shutting the door behind him with his foot, and took Sweeney to the rather luxurious bed. A life as a sailor did not give him such great possessions, and he loved that he had the opportunity to indulge in them at the time being.

He laid Sweeney face down on the mattress, lifted the slender legs and situated them so the barber lied vertically, and sat by the man's feet. With a gentle hand, he grasped Todd's left calf and removed the dirty boot and stocking from his foot; he repeated the action with the other leg. The shoes and the two black articles of clothing were set on the floor and out of the way.

A heavy sigh came from Todd, prompting the lad to kneel on the ground to gaze directly at the pale face.

"Mr. Todd?" he questioned.

Nothing.

He stroked the black hair that obscured Sweeney's countenance for a minute before tucking the locks behind his ear. There was no doubting the older man's beauty; he had noticed it immediately when Todd had been brought aboard the _Bounty_. The barber's drastic mood swings prevented Anthony from acting on his urges, however. He dared not disclose the desire that was flourishing within him, afraid of exactly how Sweeney would take it. The man was strong, always guarded, and could become rigid with anger at the drop of a dime; but now that he lay before Anthony, completely unresponsive and deliciously vulnerable, the younger male grappled desperately with his overwhelming yearning to touch the pallid flesh.

Todd grunted faintly, and Anthony's rationality lost to his primitive needs.

Cautiously, he climbed on top of the former prisoner and sat lightly on Sweeney's thighs. Hesitation overcame him, yet his hand reached out to rest against the male's back nevertheless. He trailed it downward to Todd's waist, paused for a moment, and moved it upward to his shoulder. An indistinct noise expelled itself from Sweeney, and he remained thoroughly immobile. Anthony's eyes widened in delight. He inched his palm down to the raised curve of Todd's round backside and rubbed over it a few times. The barber's visage showed no signs of knowing that he was being touched.

Anthony shifted off of him and rolled the limp body onto its dorsal side. The almost colorless lips were parted, begging to be tasted. There was a bit of reluctance before the younger man kissed the barber heatedly. It did not stun him that the mouth did not work with his.

He pulled back after a period and surveyed the thin being. Sweeney's arms rested inches away from his sides, and his head was slightly tilted to the right.

It was simply too tempting not to.

Anthony's fingers shook as he unbuttoned the vest. He eased Todd's arms out of it and dropped it to the floor. Next, he lowered the suspender straps from the man's shoulders. The long scarf that was wrapped loosely around the pasty neck came undone easily, and the boy held it to his cheek for a moment to feel the warmth Todd had given it before letting it join the vest by the bed. So close, he was. All that hindered him from viewing Sweeney's nude torso was a line of small buttons from neck to navel.

The sailor glanced away as a wave of guilt flooded over him. It was wrong to be taking advantage of the intoxicated male, and he knew it. Nevertheless, a low noise that sounded in Sweeney's throat made his attention re-focus on the impending task.

It took him several minutes to unbutton the shirt due to his quaking hands. Todd's expression never changed, and it surprised Anthony at how tranquil he looked. There was no resentment etched in the flawless features, making him appear quite different than what he was usually like; the lad preferred this much more than the loathing that always seemed to be present on Sweeney's countenance.

When he parted the fabric, Anthony's eyes dilated in amazement. At last, he was gazing at the forbidden flesh. There were scars that adorned the pale chest and abdomen that attested to the harsh imprisonment Todd had escaped from. And they were beautiful in Anthony's eyes. He traced his fingers over the long, jagged cut that went diagonally from just inches above the older man's right nipple to his left side merely below his waist. The skin flinched from the contact, and Todd exhaled a deep breath. He arched upward into the touch for a brief moment almost as if he were stretching, making the boy cease to breathe for a second.

_I shouldn't be doing this. I should not be doing this._

Anthony did not listen to his conscience. Instead, he bowed his head and placed gentle kisses along the healed laceration. Sweeney's fingers curled ever so slightly, and he groaned as his head fell to the left. He started to mumble incoherently and very quietly. The lad's ears strained to hear any sensible words that may be contained within the murmurs, and after a moment he was able to discern one. A name.

Lucy.

Sweeney was soon emitting breathy sounds as Anthony suckled on his nipple; his face twitched every now and then. The sailor's lips leisurely made their way to the pale neck and sucked fervently. The feeling of the vibration that was created when Todd moaned intensified the boy's arousal.

There was just no waiting any longer.

Anthony moved down the lean frame, spread Todd's legs, and sat between them. His nimble fingers undid the belt from the slim waist and tossed it aside. Hurriedly, he un-tucked the barber's shirt and took it off of him. The younger man's heart was racing; he had never known such exhilaration. And he did not understand it. He could not comprehend why he was unable to control himself from ravishing the extremely drunk man. There was a beauty about Sweeney that he had seen in the gorgeous Johanna, though he could not place exactly what it was that connected the two.

Besides, Anthony had saved the man's life; to smother a bit of his guilt, he decided that this could be a way for Todd to repay him, even though he felt that the barber did not have to.

Tenderly, he petted Todd's disheveled hair, letting his fingers linger within the dark strands. He stroked the white streak that provided an outrageous flare to the barber's entire persona. A lengthy period went by before he traced his palms over Todd's midsection to unbutton the tight trousers. Gently, he tugged them off of the barber's hips, and the instant he could see Sweeney's manhood, he ceased to breathe.

_This is wrong. Don't do this. _

The boy's eyes gaped at the flaccid organ between the pallid thighs. He tremulously caressed it, making his own throb from the pleasure of doing such an action. Desperately, he tore the garment from the body and chucked it to the floor. The need to claim the stunning being was overwhelming. He _had_ to have this man.

Frenziedly, he got up from the bed to strip himself and dig through his bag for a bottle of oil. A throaty noise came from Todd as if he were waiting in anticipation. Anthony practically pounced on him like an animal, slicked his aching erection, and hoisted the barber's legs onto his shoulders. Sweeney sighed, though otherwise remained wholly motionless.

Perfect.

With great care Anthony penetrated the body under him. His eyes closed briefly from the astounding rapture that came from pushing into the tight orifice. He patiently stopped every few seconds to allow the muscles to relax before inching more of himself into Sweeney. When he was fully within the man, he had to pause in order to catch his breath.

Gradually, he pulled out almost entirely only to thrust into Todd once again. A shaky groan expelled itself from his opened mouth. His skin was immensely hot compared to the barber's rather cold flesh. It caused pleasant shivers up and down his spine. He dipped down to lick across Todd's chest before withdrawing and shoving his hardened member back into the body's warmth. The thought of dominating Mr. Todd with such vigor that, if the man were conscious, it would make Sweeney whimper constantly and plead for more made Anthony inconceivably aroused.

The slow pace did not last long. His propulsions sped and became extraordinarily powerful as if he wished to rip the barber wide open. He panted, sweated, and moaned softly as he pounded violently into Todd. The older man's body rocked in the direction of every aching thrust, and perspiration started to form on his pale skin. At times, Anthony bent down to make the flesh glisten more with his own tongue. It often forced its way into Sweeney's mouth and ravenously tasted. All the while, the older male appeared utterly innocent, for his expression was still remarkably peaceful in spite of the fierce violation he was enduring currently.

Anthony at last arched his back and spilled his seed inside of Todd. His head was swimming with sheer ecstasy. For several minutes, he merely stayed in place. Occasionally, he planted chaste kisses onto the barber's calves. He finally let the legs drop languidly from his shoulders and collapsed on top of the unconscious man. He gasped for air as he recovered from the intense orgasm; never before had he known that such bliss was possible.

The minutes passed slowly, and at length, he was able to pick himself up. As he did so, he wrapped his arms around Sweeney's torso and lifted him. The barber's head fell back, causing the lad to cradle it with one hand. He showered Todd's countenance with delicate kisses, conquered the parted lips with his own, and pressed his tongue to the man's neck to forge a path to his cheek. A distant grunt came from Sweeney, followed by a quivering exhale of breath. Anthony caressed the black mane affectionately, apologetically, and gave Todd one more kiss before lying him down caringly.

In silence, the boy stared at the spent being. He could not believe what had just occurred. And he knew it would never happen again unless Mr. Todd happened to drink himself into oblivion once more. Quite frankly, he did not understand _why_ Todd had done such a thing in the first place; the man did not look much like an alcoholic.

Realizing that this was his only chance to experience such pleasure from the barber, Anthony shifted Sweeney onto his stomach and moved behind him. There was a small whimper from Todd as the lad hoisted his hips upward.

It was not long before Anthony entered him for a second time.

The sailor drove himself in and out of the male with more passion and energy than before. He buried his arousal completely within the warmth each time, enjoying the slight clenching of the muscles around him when he would withdraw.

He climaxed after just a few minutes, draping himself over Sweeney's back tiredly to recover from the taxing exertion. His arms snaked about Todd's waist and hugged him to him. It was an enjoyable surprise to discover that the barber was panting heavily like he was.

Before he permitted himself to sleep, Anthony wiped the result of his fornication from the man's frame, re-dressed him – albeit, a tad sloppily – and inched Todd closer to the edge of the bed to where his head was almost hanging over it. The lad was instantly grateful for moving him, for the older man vomited wretchedly; the liquid cascaded onto the floor and dripped from his mouth. Tenderly, Anthony wiped Sweeney's lips and made sure the black hair would not escape from behind the male's ear.

Sweeney began to grumble unintelligibly again, yet Anthony could still hear one distinct word.

Lucy.

The sailor smiled benevolently and got up from the bed. He put on his clothes and settled himself in the comfortable chair opposite from where Todd lay.

He closed his eyes and replayed the recent events in his mind. The pleasurable images soon lulled him to sleep.

* * *

A soft groan resonated in the quiet room as Mr. Todd turned to lie on his back. Instantly, his head started to throb unbearably, making him moan miserably. His body ached below his waist as well, and his hand rubbed his right hip, though it was not quite where the pain was.

"Mr. Todd?" he heard a distant voice asked.

Reluctantly, he parted his eyelids a little to find who had said his name. Everything was hazy and distorted. He could not discern the figure at all. As he attempted to concentrate harder, his vision pieced together the sight of his wife's angelic face with her golden locks cascading over her shoulder. He blinked numerous times, not believing what he was seeing. She smiled and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Lucy?" he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Mr. Todd? It's Anthony."

Sweeney closed his eyes for a minute or so before opening them once more. The beautiful image was gone, leaving him to look upon the young sailor. He swallowed and struggled to sit up. A hiss sounded from him due to the soreness of his lower backside, and his expression became tense. He had no idea why he was hurting. Hurriedly, he stopped thinking about it, for it made his head pulsate agonizingly even more.

"Here," Anthony said and urged a cup of water into the barber's hands. "Drink this down."

Todd obeyed, and the lad strode to the window to part the curtains slightly. The older man gasped, shut his eyes, and covered his face with his palm.

"Bloody Christ," he said hoarsely. "God damn it."

Anthony frantically closed them to plunge the room back into its darkened, gloomy state. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Mr. Todd," he spoke hastily.

He walked to take a seat in front of the man on the mattress. Sweeney sipped at the water for a period and then set it on the table next to the bed. The barber looked like hell, and Anthony had to stifle the amused laughter that came from studying him. The black hair was splayed out in all directions, his eyes were reddened and appeared glassy, and he seemed paler than normal. He rarely made direct eye contact with the sailor, simply stealing a glance every once in a while.

"I apologize for last night, Anthony," he stated, his voice raspy. "For my behavior."

"Why did you have so much? They just wanted you to feel welcomed since you don't have anyone else in this town other than your neighbor."

"That's why. I don't need to be welcomed, nor do I need to witness their affectionate interactions. I'm here to focus on work and that's all."

"Well, what about this woman whose name you kept uttering."

Todd stared at him as if he were about to explode with anger.

"Lucy. What about her?"

The barber's expression was wholly irate. Without warning, he hurled the half-empty water glass at the floor. Anthony jumped at the shattering noise that came from the impact.

"Never speak of that name again," Sweeney growled in a low, dangerous tone. "_Never_."

The lad nodded fearfully and stammered, "Y-Yes, Mr. Todd."

Todd's eye twitched agitatedly before he bowed his head and entwined his fingers in his messy mane. An awkward silence settled between them; Anthony merely gazed expectantly at the man, waiting for him to speak or move.

Finally, Sweeney raised his head and rubbed his face as he said, "Thank you for letting me stay here last night. I don't remember being brought up here, but I appreciate that you allowed me to sleep in your bed."

"You're welcome."

Todd nodded and expelled a weighty sigh. "I should return to the shop. Mrs. Lovett will no doubt be wondering where I am."

He made to get up, but the immense tenderness of his backside prevented him. Anthony observed the grimaces that flashed across the barber's visage, causing him to lightly push on Sweeney's shoulders.

"Perhaps you should lie down a bit longer," he spoke encouragingly.

Sweeney permitted the boy to ease him onto his back. He shifted to his side and curled up exhaustedly. More sleep was something he was not going to pass up.

"Wake me in thirty minutes," he whispered and closed his eyes.

"All right."

For a moment Anthony gazed at Todd's still figure, craving to have contact with the male again. Everything in his mind advised him not to, yet he did it anyway. He moved upward towards the pillows and stretched out behind the slim frame. There was no reaction from Todd until he wrapped his arm around the barber's waist.

"What are you doing, Anthony?" the older man asked. The boy was beyond shocked from not hearing any sort of disapproval or furiousness.

"I just thought you might like some company."

There was a pause before Sweeney replied, "Alright. Don't do anything to make me kill you, though."

Anthony smiled at the response, but in truth, he had no idea whether the man was joking or not.

The acts he committed, he knew, would surely warrant such a course of action from the demon barber if Sweeney was indeed being completely serious. It made him sincerely grateful that Mr. Todd had not remembered a thing.


End file.
